With Two
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Gift!Fic for the Lovely Browneyedmami! Zero sneaks to visit Yuuki at the mansion, but what happens when Kaname comes home early? K/Y/z.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, and all rights go the incomparable Hino-sensei

TITLE: With Two

AUTHOR: Ravyn_Skye

GENRE: HENTAI

FANDOM: VAMPIRE KNIGHT

PAIRING: K/Y/z

WORDS: 2,479

SUMMARY: A man can only share what belongs to him.

WARNINGS: Threesum, Double Pen, Oral

A/N: This was a gift!fic for the lovely browneyedmami's x-mas x-change. You have her to thank for me writing this, assuming of course you enjoy it.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here…" Yuuki whispered to the sad violet eyes downcast before her.

"I know… I just…" Those violet eyes began to glow with an eerie red hunger before glancing up to the softly smiling pureblood princess.

"Zero…" Yuuki knew that look and… She understood. There was a small piece of her hunger which was never satisfied by Kaname-onii-sama's blood, and in that moment there was her own longing mingling with his.

Her own selfish longing was what ultimately broke her.

"Hurry… Onii-sama will return soon." Why it mattered, she didn't know. She could never hope to deceive her elder brother and fiancée. He would know… But, it would be best if Zero were not here when he discovered what she'd allowed Zero to do.

What she herself had done, in return.

Magnetic force drew them together and they melted into one another effortlessly. The softness of the embrace contrasted against the sharpness of the fangs which desperately sought the veins of the other.

Like animals, their hunger drove them to a feeding frenzy and before Yuuki could keep control and before Zero could guard himself more carefully lips and blood and tongues and fates were entangled all over again.

His powerful aura radiated around her and instead of the dull comfort of Kaname's, Zero's was wild and untamed.

_Dangerous._

His love and lust were wild and new… With none of the precise control of years of patience and lifetimes of learning to hold back.

The heat from his blood and his hot mouth crashing down was such a different experience and _blood lust _took on a more literal meaning as Yuuki felt that heat permeate her skin and settle in her twisting stomach.

_So wrong…_

It was all so wrong… and yet… There was nothing more _right _than feeling Zero's hands slide down her back to grip her thighs and raise her off the ground to carry her to the bed she shared with her brother.

The familiar place with the unfamiliar partner were a sharp dissidence but heated kisses and warm palms peeling away layers of clothing burned the conflict away until all that was left were silver strands tickling her skin as his head traveled downwards and she cradled this well-known stranger against her small high breasts and shivered when she felt fangs across her nipple.

A low sounding moan that was anything but a protest escaped and she felt his own shudder above her.

"God, Yuuki…" His hands slipped downwards to her hips and the only thought Yuuki could manage was that 'God' had nothing to do with the coupling of creatures such as them.

He removed his own shirt, when it was clear that Yuuki was on the verge of clawing through it each time she gripped his shoulders; ran her nails down the muscles of his back.

The sudden breeze would have gone un-noticed, but the sharp _slam_ of the window pane flying open jolted them both from their daze, and Yuuki tugged her shirt down as quickly as she could, only to stare up at the last person she wanted to see.

Hateful wine-colored eyes glared down at the hunter, but they became glazed over and… _sad…_ when they traveled to the woman beneath him.

The anger was drained from his face in an instant replaced by soul-deep sadness…

_So… It is not enough? __**I **__am not… enough?_

"O…Onii-sama… Please… I…" Tears filled her eyes, and Yukki rushed at her brother and lover wrapping him up in her arms and shaking against his over-stiff body. His posture was so rigid, so hard… She wasn't sure he wouldn't completely throw her off him.

He looked down at the young girl embracing him, so… _Cruel._

So very much the little vamipiress…

He sighed. Cruelty, was, after all, part of her nature…

But it was also part of _his._

He smiled a soft, sardonic, and not-at-all _nice _smile. The hunter seemed frozen on the bed, but Kaname had instantly used his aura and ability as a pureblood to control lesser vampires to keep Zero just as he was; silent and waiting for Kaname's reaction.

"You want us both." It was not a question.

The sharp intake of breath from the small teen-girl pressing her face into his chest, followed by the small, almost shamed nod was all the 'permission' he needed.

"Then… My dear girl… That is precisely what you will have."

He shoved her roughly away from him; startling her. "Onii… sa… ma…?" Yuuki was unaccustomed to his rough handling, and surprised by it. He'd never been anything but completely _gentle _with her, even when using his fangs to drink from her.

Kaname began to remove his overcoat, and took off his shoes. Watching as Yuuki watched with owlish eyes, clearly confused.

"What are you waiting for, Imouto-chan?" Kaname addressed her, somewhat sarcastically. He almost never called her _little sister_. "Get undressed." Suddenly he turned to Zero, who remained under his complete mental control. "Hunter, remove your clothing."

Zero mechanically began to remove the remained of his clothing, slowly and precisely.

"Kaname-Onii-sama… What?" Yuuki was still gaping stupidly at him as he slid his pants to floor.

"You want us _both _correct? Well, you can have your hunter, but I'll be _damned _if I won't be there when it happens."

Yuuki gaped at him wide eyed. "Onii-sama is a pervert!" She childishly accused.

"I am not the one desiring multiple partners, Yuuki." He replied, completely unfettered by her supposed "insult".

"Hunter, come here." Kaname noted that the hunter boy was not even making the _slightest _attempt to fight his will. Kaname took that as _consent_. "Remove her clothing."

"Eh? Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Yuuki tried to scramble away from Zero's questing hands, but Kaname captured her by the arm, and, being much taller than either of the two of them, leaned over and captured Yuuki's lips in a searing kiss.

Despite the situation, Yuuki felt herself give-in to Kaname's domination, both of the kiss and the situation. She barely noticed when her shirt fell away, and when Zero crouched to remove her bottoms, Kaname's warm hands slid up Yuuki's sides to cup and knead her small, firm breasts, smirking when she gasped, and rewarding her submission with a tweak of her lightly tanned nipple.

Without thinking, Yuuki raised first one leg, then the other to allow Zero to remove her socks, one at a time, and felt herself shiver when, of his _own _will, Zero's fingertips lightly traced over her hip.

Without warning, a now totally naked Kaname snatched up an equally naked Yuuki and sat down on his bed, with her in his lap; her back to his chest. He sat Indian-style, and moved to spread Yuuki's legs to lay on the outside of his own; leaving her completely open and exposed.

"Nii… Please…" Before she could protest, he slid a hand up her body, and tilted her head so he could once again lean in and steal logical thought with his demanding lips pressed to hers.

Yuuki suddenly pulled away when she realized there was another weight on the bed with them.

Zero, all pale skin and hard, but lean muscle crawled up and, while Kaname looked on and Yuuki threw her head back blushing furiously, Zero dove his silver head in-between Yuuki's parted thighs.

Kaname heard the gasp and felt his precious girl tense as he saw Zero's tongue come into contact with her most intimate area. "Relax…" Kaname crooned in her ear, sliding his hands all over her body and finally settling on her breasts once more; pinching, pulling, kneading, tweaking and drawing embarrassed sighs, yet needy moans from the girl in his lap.

Slowly, the warm smooth feeling of Zero's delving tongue dancing over her pleasure bud worked to relax her, and Yuuki reluctantly found herself enjoying the previously awkward experience.

"Ummm… Zero…" Yuuki's slim hand reached down to tangle in the young hunter's silver strands, tugging and guiding him. "Oh, _gods…_" She was _right _on the edge, feeling the pleasant pressure in her core tighten her walls and swell her dripping sex. "Um, Kaname…" She responded to a particularly pleasurable roll of her nipple.

"Ummm… Please…" Yuuki wasn't exactly sure _who _she was asking to do _what _but she knew she needed to come – soon. "Oh, gods… Please… Please…"

That was Kaname's cue. He'd long ago released the boy from his control, and, much to his UN-surprise the boy had taken whatever opportunity he could to be with Yuuki… Truly… He had expected more of a fight.

_Somewhat… Disappointing… _He mused. Still, he supposed the boy's obedience would be to his benefit.

Fishing a condom out of his nightstand (he may allow the boy to be with her, because it's what she wanted, but he'd be _damned _if any child Yuuki gave birth to would not be a full-blooded Kuran) he called Zero's name and tossed it to him. "Put that on." His tone brokered no argument, and Zero made no protest to the profilactic. He supposed the boy knew that at 17, on the constant verge of insanity, he was not exactly a prime candidate to sire a child with the pureblood princess of the Vampire race – and he doubted he would want to, anyway.

Zero had finally learned his place.

Also in the nightstand was a tube of lubricant, which was also retrieved.

Yuuki noticed this, and blushed, never having seen the bottle in her previous love-making sessions with her fiancé. "Why do you have… _that?_"

Kaname smirked, and replied completely unembarrassed as always, "I was without you for ten years, koi… My nights were spent alone and… _dreaming._" He purred into her ear in that smooth, silky tone of voice that always made her weak in the knees just to hear.

If it were possible, Yuuki's face reddened even more, and she looked down as if feeling stupid for not immediately grasping the situation. Sometime she really _was _as naïve as a 'toddler' as Aidou would say.

Slowly, but surely, he rocked Yuuki forward off his lap, just enough to lubricate himself, and she fell forward into Zero's waiting arms. The younger boy took the opportunity and grabbed the side of Yuuki's face, dragging her down with him as he leaned back; kissing her deeply and running his hands all over her soft skin, while she moaned in return. "Kuran?" He asked in a breathless tone.

Kaname nodded his consent, and Zero took the opportunity to grip his condom-covered member and Yuuki's hip, guiding himself into her.

Zero found himself un-surprised that Kaname had already taken Yuuki's innocence, and… Judging from her reaction and the lack of even the slightest wince, he concluded that love-making was something that came naturally to the couple now.

"Zero!" Kaname listened as Yuuki gasped and moaned, and stood behind them, watching Yuuki impale herself down on Zero's member over and over while stroking himself to the sight.

He scooted up and once again pressed his chest to her back and rubbed her breasts while she rode the other man to her satisfaction. One of Kaname's hands crept down and he used his finger to stimulate Yuuki's clit, adding to the sensation she was getting from bouncing up and down on Zero's arousal and her whole body shook in his arms.

"Onii… Sa… Ze… Ro…" Both of their names were spilling from those pouty lips and Kaname knew he couldn't hold back any longer. "Lean forward." He whispered into Yuuki's ear; and she obeyed.

Gripping her hips, and halting her motions momentarily, Kaname pressed himself slowly against Yuuki's _other _opening…

Very, _very _slowly he let his heavily lubricated member slip past her first ring of muscles, then, even _more _slowly he buried his cock deeper and deeper until he was sheathed entirely.

Yuuki panted heavily at the sensation of being filled so entirely, in _both _places at once… It was just so… _much._

"Niiiiiii…." She whined.

He bent himself over, noticing it was now Zero who had taken to playing with Yuuki's breasts while he waited for Kaname to enter her and get positioned. "Shhhh… I've got you, baby girl…"

The same comfort he'd whispered to her when she'd been a small child and had a nightmare and crept into his bed for cuddling and her _midnight snack _of swift, chaste kisses from her older brother.

Ever so gently, Kaname began to rock, and the motion moved Yuuki, who in turn moved Zero. After only a few moments the three of them were moving in perfect harmony all working to build each other to climax.

Over Yuuki's shoulder, Kaname caught Zero's eyes in a meaningful look.

_Enjoy it while you can, hunter… Because she's __**mine**__ and I only have to share if I __**want **__to._

Zero nodded and made his up-thrusting into Yuuki's tight, hot, wet body just that much more urgent and demanding.

"Aaaaahhhhh." Yuuki couldn't handle the sensations anymore. It was all too much… She was… _so full_ and it all felt _so tight _and _thick… _

Never had she felt like this before…

Her climax washed over, and her entire body trembled as all thoughts shattered and only the amazing pleasure remained.

Kaname sent one final command to Zero's mind, and Yuuki became vaguely aware that not _one, _but _two _sets of fangs had buried themselves on the opposite sides of her neck; increasing and prolonging her already earth shattering climax., and triggering the climax of both of the men inside of her at nearly the same moment.

Kaname growled, and Zero moaned while Yuuki twitched and shuddered.

When it was over, and they all lay panting and sated, Kaname held Yuuki's hair out of the way while she recovered from her blood-loss by taking Zero's blood with her fangs, only moments before she took his own.

Still… Yuuki was… _so tired _that she soon drifted off.

The silver haired boy eventually moved from the bed, and started to re-dress.

Awkwardly he grabbed the back of his neck and stammered a bit, "Uh… Thanks Kuran… For… Well… You get it."

"A man can only share that which belongs to him, Kiryuu-kun. You would do well to remember that."

Immediately souring again, Zero nodded and mumbled on his way out the door, "I'll keep that in mind."

On his way out the door, Kaname called to him once more, "I'll call you when you are needed again, and, while you are a hunter, you are also a Vampire, and therefore you are obligated to come when a pureblood summons you."

Finally fed up, Zero turned and addressed Kaname directly, "Why are you doing this?"

Kaname regarded the girl on the bed tenderly before hardening his gaze to absolute seriousness to answer Zero, "Because… I can deny this girl nothing and… I suppose I'm a bit of a masochist."

Zero walked out, "Heh. Right. Kuran, a Masochist… Whatever."

Kaname heard this and chuckled, staring down at the naked girl on the bed with him.

_If only you knew, Kiryuu-kun… If only you knew… _

_

* * *

_A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and any other Holidays that any of my readers might be celebrating right now! (For me, it's Yule!)

BTW VKer's

YES, I am STILL working on the next chapter of 'Happy Anniversary!' for Sagakure-san... And... Well... I've fallen in LOVE with the story and I just keep ADDING to it XD So that's the 'hold up'. Futanari!Yuuki FTW on that one! XD

* * *

There was a concern about Zero's characterization in here... and... this is my response to that, because I realized I may not have been as clear about his motivations/reasons for compliance as I could have been. I THANK my reviewer 'Tellmedoyouwanna' for pointing this out to me, as it is only through constructive criticism that I can realize the flaws in my writing, and improve upon them. I welcome any and ALL criticism, and I hope that my readers will CONTINUE to question and critique my writing.

Zero complied, because he wanted Yuuki, and was so desperate to be with her, that he accepted the situation and took the opportunity.

It is stated in the story that:

1)Kaname is using his influence to CONTROL ZERO'S MIND. Remember that purebloods can CONTROL all other Vampires, including even nobels - that's why the nobels hate and fear and revear them so much.

2)Kaname found it odd that Zero didn't 'fight' his influence, and therefore took it as his consent. (Because this is not meant to be a Zero-rape fic or anything.)

3)Kaname EXPECTED more of a fight from him, and found it oddly disappointing that he DID comply so easily.

4)Zero had finally learned his 'place' in Vampire Society - He accepts that Yuuki is beyond his reach, without Kuran's consent... But... He feels lucky to be with Yuuki in ANY way, and accepts the situation for HER. Just like when he accepted going to HS for Yuuki's sake. He said 'I'M NOT DOING THIS' but as soon as the chairman brought up Yuuki, HE DID IT WITHOUT A FIGHT.

Also... I personally find it IMPOSSIBLE to keep all three of them completley IC and have them in a 3sum - but that was what was requested of me for the gift, so that is what I wrote, to the best of ability.

Hearts and Hugs,  
RS


End file.
